C'est La Vie
by tjPCfreak
Summary: Lilith's life has never been easy, and always being on the run is never a fun thing. But when Lily meets the Cullen's her life seems to settle down... even if it is just for a little while. New covens and fighting ensured! Review? REWRITE OF JEUNE SANG!
1. Chapter 1

**_Gasp!  
I have decided to re-write Jeune Sang.  
JS has had a facelift and a half!  
New name, there are going to be different characters, different powers, different plot! _**

**_So here's hoping this is more successful than before.  
Also! So everyone knows, I am trying to write like three fanfics at a time, so don't bug me about taking FOREVER to update._**

**__****_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer (for further proof visit my profile)._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1 **

Uh, _work_.  
One of the most annoying things in my life was my money – or my lack of.

I worked in one of those dodgy little book shops that don't restock often enough for large amounts of people to come running in to get the latest edition to a series they are reading.  
I'm actually pretty confident that this shop doesn't sell any of the latest books until a few months after they have been released!  
As a result of that, this shop was often empty – with one exception.  
Yes, while everyone else got to go around, having good jobs, I was stuck behind the counter of _Henning's Books_, the smallest bookshop this side of town – or the whole town, take your pick.  
It was an easy job albeit; one of those jobs where you just laze around and make money as you do it.  
Every customer that had come in during my shifts had either just come in to ask for directions or wanted to know if that book they ordered last month has come in yet – the answer was always no...  
Taking into account the fact that this book shop only stayed open because the owner was a rich, senile old man, my days often consisted of me just sitting on the ground somewhere in the shop, a book from one of the shelves in hand.  
That was how I spent my time. Reading.

Reading was fun and all, but I'm one of those women who disliked just sitting around all day.  
Sure, it wasn't interesting, sure I could probably get a job anywhere I liked, I could probably just rob a bank actually... but it was Carla and Judie who somehow convinced me to surround myself with books.  
They had argued that by working here I wasn't a stand-out person, just another face in the crowd – and I wanted that. I just wished it wasn't so boring.  
I really wished I didn't need to work, but they had argued their point when I had said that too.  
"_It will keep you entertained and you can buy clothes and other stuff with the money you earn."  
_Robbing banks would be entertaining too... and I would earn a _hell _of a lot more.  
Even with my constant bickering of hating work, they both were supportive of whatever I chose – although I had a sneaking suspicion that Judie wanted me to be an underground club DJ.

Carla and Judie, what else was there to say?  
They are my 'parents' and two of the most interesting people one like me would meet for possibly a _few_ years.  
Don't get me wrong, there are some strange people in the world, some of them most likely deserve to be either locked away in a mental ward or given a good slap in the face and told to wake up to themselves.  
However. Carla and Judie didn't fall in loopy or delusional categories, just the_ interesting_.

Carla had to be the kindest most forgiving person I had ever met, and Judie was the eccentric and random person of our little family. They both worked in a bar of a night time and often stayed in the house during the day. There was the odd occasion when it was raining that they would go outside – both of them _loved_ the rain.  
Obviously, they are both women; so of course, I was adopted into their lives when I was younger.  
The only problem was I saw them more as my best friends than I did as my parents.  
I guess to a degree that would irk them, but they were still just happy to have me around.  
If I was being completely honest, I should have left a while ago.  
But I hadn't and still couldn't bring myself to part with them.  
In this day and age, it was hard to find decent people.  
Then again, some wouldn't really call them – or me - _people_...  
There are loads of different names for what we would be called; there was one for pretty much every language, sometimes more. One was pretty standard.

Vampires.

* * *

**_So what did everyone think? Was it worth it?  
Should I delete Jeune Sang off my profile? Or should I delete this one?  
Vote on my profile._**

**_I love reviews more than a uber chocolatey chocolate milkshake when I am dying of thirst!_**

**_Remember, I have two other fanfics (one's a Harry Potter, the other is an Inheritance Cycle - if you would like to check them out). Also I co-write a fanfic (Harry Potter one - link on profile) with my best friend.  
Not to mention I am in year 10 so right now, my life is absolutely jam-packed.  
Three assignments (but I'm pretty sure I don't need to do two) and then I have the whole picking my year 11 courses... FAIL!!_**

**_Keeping with my new tradition from my other fanfics:_**

_**Random Song:  
**The Bomb Inside The Bomb - We Are Scientist_

**_I shall let you all go and explore the wonderful world of Fanfiction, while I explore my imagination for inspiration! :D  
TATA!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

******__****_Holy haberdashery, Batman!  
It has been FAR too long since I updated!_**

**_I've kept you waiting this long... enjoy!_**

******__****_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer (for further proof visit my profile)._**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****One was pretty standard.**

**Vampires.**

The bell of the shop brought me back from my thoughts.  
My eyes flickered over to the door but it was only the owner, John Henning.

"Evening John." I greeted him as he walked toward the back of the shop to the storerooms.  
The second his whiskey-like scent hit me, I felt myself move to take a step forward.  
No, that would be wrong! I can't kill my boss.  
Then again... if I did, I wouldn't need to work here any longer.  
But if I did, who would they blame? Especially if I do it here! No, I will just find some other person when I go out with Carla and Judie tonight.

"Hmm." The usual reply.  
John was not a very talkative person.  
In my opinion, he had his head stuck so far up in the clouds that he could see outer space.  
I guess it was reason enough to open a book store though, because what better place to escape reality, than inside a book?

I smiled to myself as I picked up the book I had been reading to place back on the self on my way out.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I always saw John before and after work. He lived in the house above the shop and he would often just disappear of a morning, when I started work, and then around six, he would come back. The shop officially closed at five but if I stayed a while longer and made sure no one broke into the shop or his house, John would pay me a little extra.  
And let's face it; one can never have enough money.

"About that..." He said in his aged voice. Even without using my power I could tell he was reluctant to tell me something.  
In the way that he said it, I could tell whatever he wanted to tell me was bad.  
"The shop won't be open tomorrow, or the next day."  
Was that it? Two days off work?  
"Or the next or the next..."  
Okay, four days off work. I still didn't understand what's so bad about time off.  
"Elise." I hated my cover name. Absolutely despised it. But if it kept us safe, it was worth it, so long as no one else was hurt; every name I had ever used was worth it.  
"As you can tell, I am getting too old for this kind of thing."

Suddenly, everything made sense.  
"Ah, it's okay. So are you planning on selling?" Carla would probably want me to ask the new owner if I could have a job if Mr Henning was selling the store.

"Yes." He said with a small sad smile. "Her name is Amelia Omsk; she plans on transforming the shop into a pet store."  
He said the last words with a hint of disgust.  
One thing John Henning didn't like was animals, especially ones that were inside.  
Personally, I didn't have a problem with animals... they made a nice snack sometimes.  
"I've given you extra this week. Given the circumstances..." He cut off and nodded, walking upstairs to his house without another word.

I shook my head and grabbed my stuff before walking out of the small book shop for the last time.

My walk home was mostly uneventful.  
I did have to hold my breath so I didn't jump the first person I saw, dragging them into an alleyway where I would be able to suck every last drop of blood their fragile body contained.

I shut the door behind me so it only made a small click, but even that was enough for Carla and Judie. Both of them 'walked' into the kitchen – where the front door was – from the living room.  
I could faintly hear the TV; it was the _Discovery Channel_ if my hearing was correct.  
"Elise! We were just about to call up that old kook and ask where you were." Carla told me, giving me a motherly hug as she spoke.  
Her caramel curls bouncing as she stepped away.  
Judie hugged me too, her long dark orange hair swayed but didn't bounce – probably due to the fact it was as straight as a pin.

I hated having to lie to them. I had to lie about how old I was, my name, even how I looked.  
But lying was all I had in retrospect. I _had_ to lie to them. Because if I didn't lie they would be dragged into the mess I had created for myself all those years ago.  
The innocent had died in my place before; it wasn't a fate I wanted Judie and Carla to have.

"Right, well I am _starved_! The burning is almost so bad that I want to go next door and rip out the throat of our neighbour." Judie announced with a laugh.

"Well I think we should all go out and get a _bite _to eat."

I simply rolled my eyes at their jokes.  
"Just let me go put on some proper clothes on." Looking down at my crappy work uniform to make my point, both Judie and Carla hummed in response before darting out of the room.  
_Ah the joys of work so I fit in with the humans._

* * *

**_Ah yes, the joys of writing.  
The happiness I will feel if anyone reviews :D_**

**_This chapter was originally longer but I decided to split it in half... so the second half is actually chapter 3.  
And yes, it will be up in two shakes of a lamb's tail! XD_**

**_Just remember to review and all shall be well._**

_**Random Song:  
**All I Wanted - Paramore  
**(and excellent band) **_

**_Now on with you, review and review the next chapter :D  
Tata!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_And here is chapter 3! :D  
Hope you remembered to review chapter 2._**

******__****_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer (for further proof visit my profile)._**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**_**Ah the joys of work so I fit in with the humans.**_

Carla had just tossed her _meal_ into the dumpster before it went up in a tower of flames and smoke.  
"Sometimes I wish we had another way of disposing of them." Carla sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"They're just humans." Judie replied appearing from behind the building carrying another body.  
I took a moment to look at the lifeless heap in her arms. He was a big guy, muscular and tanned skinned. His hazel eyes were wide open with fear and his blonde hair was matted with blood; why Judie enjoyed toying with them I could never understand.  
Overall, he looked good. He could have had a future, moved away from the darkness that had been shrouding his life, moved past the recent death of his little brother. Perhaps he would have met a woman and had some children, played street-cricket with the boys while his little girl slept peacefully inside after watching a Wiggles DVD for the millionth time.  
My eyes wandered to the flames that were quickly consuming the bodies of the two others.  
They too were like the muscular man, still young, still had so much potential in their lives...

The fire went out after all the bodies were burnt; there wasn't a puff of smoke to show anything had happened. The only ones who knew were us, three vampires who just taken the lives of three men.

"You'd think after so long it would become easier to kill." I said as we walked human speed toward the club Judie and Carla worked at. "It was so easy in the beginning, every time it gets harder and harder to think of them as lower beings."  
Both Carla and Judie stared at me, hanging off every word that I spoke.  
"We were human once too. I still don't know whether to call us the lucky or unlucky ones." My hand instinctively ran over my forehead and down my cheek. "I mean, obviously we were lucky enough not to be given straight to the hands of death, we were given the second chance. But then, this second chance is it all that it seems? To have to take innocent lives to stay sane, to have to forgo enjoying the simple summer days sitting outside in the sun, are these things really worth it? Would death have been a happier alternative?"

"What do you mean?" Judie asked after a few minutes of walking silently side by side.

"There's just got to be something we are doing wrong if we still feel bad when we have to kill someone." I shrugged and put a smile on my face as we walked through the doors of _C Division_.

The second the door opened the music that we had been able to hear perfectly fine was blasting its way through our ears.  
Judie instantly began to twirl and spin her way to the bar where she quickly started taking the order of a young man.  
Carla soon joined her allowing Matt and Tara – who usually had the shift before Carla and Judie – to leave to go see their respective families.

As the young men of the bar quickly stopped what they were doing and decided that now would be a good time to grab another drink, I moved toward my usual spot at the end of the bar where I would be able to sit pretending to drink a Vodka Cruiser, telling all the intoxicated men who walked over to me to kindly get lost.

I hadn't been sitting there for long when the first of the over confident boys walked over.  
By the looks of him, he had become of drinking age less than a year ago.  
"What's a beautiful young woman like you doing at a bar alone?"  
Yeah, because that wasn't the fifty-second time I had heard that line!

"I'm flying a kite." I said in my most sarcastic voice.  
I turned back to my drink and pretended to take a sip even though the drink was frozen to the bottom – not that anyone noticed.  
I turned to realize he hadn't left.  
"Run along now." I made a shooing motion with my hand and he walked off.

"You shouldn't be so mean to them." Carla said under her breath from the other side of the bar as she served yet another young man who seemed to be ogling at her breasts.  
"They are young and it doesn't help how you choose to look some nights."  
I just laughed lowly at her remark.  
Judie was the one who needed to wizen up when it came to dressing appropriately to the situation and surroundings.

By the time the night was over, I had been asked to dance seven times, asked back to someone's place nineteen times and my number asked for a total of thirty-three times.  
One guy even asked for my number five different times.

"Productive night overall!" Judie ended. She had been talking the whole two minute vampire-run to the house, not allowing Carla or myself a word in edgewise.  
"But seriously, Elise, you should give the guys a chance," She looked at me for a second before turning back to look ahead. "You never know when you will meet the _one._"  
Her fingers interlaced with Carla's at the end of her words. Both of them wore identical smiles if pure happiness.

Love.  
I'd never really felt the feeling as strong as Carla and Judie had it.  
Maybe one day, when I find a way to stop running and live without fear of being found, maybe then I would find love.  
But being by myself wasn't bad. Really, the only reason I lived with others was so I could keep up with the ways people acted and spoke in this day and age.  
It was hard to have to go through life, always having to forget everything you had learnt just to pick up a new way of life that would be thrown aside in a few years.

"I think I'll go for a walk." I announced causing both of them to turn and face me both looking curious but feeling worried.  
I smiled and assured them that I simply needed me time.

"We'll be at home." They both said at the same time.  
I nodded and turned the corner, my heels instantly becoming ballet flats.

I walked all the way to the park going at a human's pace.  
Me time was something that was normal. No matter who I was with, they understood that I needed time to myself.  
But it was also so that they could have a little solitude or time with their partner.  
I sighed, leaning back on the tree closing my eyes as I did.

Time passed quickly as I just sat there absorbing the sounds and smells around me.  
Dogs barking, leaves rustling in the slight breeze, the smell of freshly mowed grass and freshly baked banana cake.  
I felt the wind pick up bringing with it the smell of...  
Burning.  
My eyes shot open to see the starry sky was slowly filling with smoke.  
But the smoke was different to the one of a house fire; it was thick and purple and smelt strongly of incense.

As I ran back to the house, two words ran endlessly through my mind.  
_Not again._

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (which I just noticed is slightly longer than the two previous ones)._**

OH! Also, this chapter and chapter 2 were devoted to:  
**_Sarah Jane McGrath (AlliSTAR) and Mahalia Jane Deehan (mahahalia), simply for their awesomeness! XD_**

**_So remember, review and my smile will be bigger than an elephant! :P_**

_**Random Song:  
**Dizzy - Jimmy Eat World_

**_I bid you goodnight/day fair people! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Woah!  
After the last chapter I couldn't stop writing. It would have been up earlier if I wasn't all but asleep sitting up when I updated last. :P_**

**_Dedicated to:  
Maha, Sarah and DJ.  
Girls, you rock XD_**

******__****_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer (for further proof visit my profile)._**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****As I ran back to the house, two words ran endlessly through my mind.  
**_**Not again.**_

I arrived back at the house to see four people dressed in black from head to toe, their cloak hoods thrown back as they all stood staring at the flames that licked at the smoke-filled night sky.  
Fury blinded me for a minute.  
They had found me once again. They'd destroyed it all, just so they might have a chance of doing the same to me.

My shoulders drooped and my eyes fell to the base of the fire.  
That's when I saw her.  
A hundred-thousand words wouldn't be able to describe the pure agony and loss shown upon her face.  
Everything about her had changed, her usually perfect hair was now dirtied by the ashes and dirt, her energy filled body now looked completely drained as she sat there on her knees, her arms hung next to her body like the only thing keeping them there was the fact they were attached.  
The only difference between her and someone who was six-foot-under was the fact that she was visibly sobbing and her eyes were wide open and staring straight into the depths of the flame.  
My heart ached for the shell of a woman that was left behind of Judie. Because, that's all she was now, a vessel of pure hate, anguish and despair. Without Carla, – the single thread that kept the intricate weave of Judie's life together – the Judie I had known for twenty years was suddenly gone.

I ghosted up to her. Not taking a breath, not making an audible step on the ground and as invisible as what's not there; I just stood beside her, letting her pain be mine as well.  
My arms rested limply by my sides as I looked down at her.  
_I'm sorry.  
_My thought projected into her mind and I felt her emotions turn to fear.  
_I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen._

_Elise! You have to leave, they're here for you.  
_Ah, so she wasn't scared of me, but for me.  
_Leave me here, just go._

_Is that what you would prefer? To have them rip you limb from limb and throw you into the flames... I could save you. We could both get out of this alive – well as alive as vampires can be._

_No.  
_She set her jaw as she continued to gaze forward.  
_I'll depart this world the same way she did. I don't want to have to continue life knowing that I will never see her again... it's all lost meaning. _

_I'm sorry I didn't arrive earlier. I'm sorry I couldn't bring myself to leave you both while there were still people to leave.  
__I should have continued walking down that street the first night I met the two of you. But the pure happiness you both radiated was too much of an allure. And I had spend far too long alone, I needed to understand today's society if I was to stay sane._

_You're going to stay and watch, aren't you?  
_I placed my hand on her shoulder hoping it would show I wasn't leaving unless it was absolutely necessary.  
_Before it all ends... I need to know.  
__Who are you?_

I sighed forgetting that I needed to stay completely silent.  
In an instant the cloaked figures were staring directly at where I stood, even though none of them could see me – none of their powers were to see the invisible.  
_My name is Lilith. I was born in England many years ago..._

"She's here. I can smell her." The tallest one announced with a sneer. He looked somewhere between a model and a giant. "That odd mixed scent of mint, coffee and melon could only belong to her."

_You have to go._ It was a statement, not a question. Judie didn't turn to look at me in case it gave me away completely.

"I'm sorry." I whispered letting a single tear roll down my cheek before reigning in my power.  
I squeezed her shoulder and she collapsed instantly, in the exact same hundredth of a second, the wind grew stronger around me, dancing and twirling like a ballet dancer, it wound around me.  
By the time any of _them_ had the chance to take a step forward, I had already disappeared with the wind.

* * *

**_It was a short one. It was a sad one.  
So what did everyone think?_**

**_REVIEWS muchly appreciated. :D_**

**_Let's hope my brain will spit out the next chapter soon. _**

_**Random Song:  
**Light Shine Down - Collective Soul_

**_Have fun with whatever it is you will now do! :P_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Greetings everyone (especially a Miss Sarah Jane McGrath). :P_**

**_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my credit-stealing friend Sarah.  
I know I was supposed to get this chapter out when you were not well, but better late than never I suppose. XD  
Hope you stay healthy and remember, if you are ever bored, I'm willing to spend $5 credit on texting you! :D  
FOR ASLAN!!_**

**_Also, hello Mahalia and DJ :P_**

**_Now that I have my things out of the way, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!!_**

******__****_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer (for further proof visit my profile)._**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
By the time any of **_**them**_** had the chance to take a step forward, I had already disappeared with the wind.**

The sounds of the birds once again lulled me into the state of calm.  
Calm, the one thing my life had been lacking the past couple months. I'd hidden out here before, but I knew there wasn't any place I would be safe for long.  
My arm was draped lazily over my eyes as I just lay there in the tree, not moving a single muscle.

I would have stayed like that forever if the burning in my throat hadn't started driving me absolutely mental once again.  
Each heartbeat stood apart from each other more so than the usual – and these heartbeats didn't even belong to humans!  
Each little thump and shudder of every single animals heart caused the burn to spread further up and down my throat, it intensified the ache and made thinking about other things an impossible task.

It took me a total of a half a second to move from my position to standing upright.  
Looking down at myself I could help but notice the dirt and dust that had settled into my clothes and hair.  
If I planned on going into _any_ town – excluding an abandoned town – I would need to fix myself up a bit.

The liquid-like feeling spread throughout my entire body. The water sensation was both on top of and under my skin as I changed my appearance completely.  
I loved the feelings some of my powers caused by using them.

A new pair of pale green eyes, new lips, a slightly larger nose; my new face took a little while to get used to, as did my suddenly longer limbs and the shorter hair.  
It was always disorientating to have a different body, a different voice and a different name to have to get used to all in one go.  
But after so long doing it over and over again, it has made it easier on me to start acting normal quicker.

I would have to skip through at least a dozen different identities and twice as many towns before I would be able to find another place to stop and live.  
Most of the vampires in the world were nomadic; they often thought I was delusional for staying in one place for an extended period of time. But it was so I could gain a sense of normality. Also, by jumping to and fro then all of a sudden blending in with the humans, it would throw them off my track.  
But if I got foolish as I had with Carla and Judie and stayed in one place too long, I would be practically giving myself to them.  
It was a hard thing to balance I'll admit, jumping between personas and towns one day and the next having to settle down in a populated city to blend in.  
I live a difficult life, never the less it is a necessary one.

The sensation of air gushing through my insides as my feet lifted off the ground.  
I always kept my eyes securely shut for this because the one time I had left them open I wasn't able to see straight for at least ten minutes and don't even get me started on the need to throw up.

My eyes reopened to the scene before me, the Eiffel Tower stood before me in all its glory.  
I couldn't help but sigh as I remembered the first time I had seen the tower.  
At the time the people of Paris hated the tower, to them it was an eyesore. To me, it was simply amazing. I knew it would become one of the most well known structures in the entire world eventually. It had been the first time I had ever looked into the future – it was a bad feeling to say the least.

As with everything, my powers had their good and their bad things about them; for every pleasant tingling feeling there was an uncomfortable, crushing or sickening one for a different power.  
One of those not so nice powers was looking into through time.  
Honestly, being a vampire, one would think I would be immune to such trivial things as headaches. You'd think so, but you'd be wrong. Sometimes the headaches could be classed as minor migraines.  
That was the reason I rarely ever used that particular power. It was definitely not worth the pain.

* * *

The constant city hopping had already grown tiresome.  
Paris, Jakarta, Moscow, Madrid, Darwin, Cannes, Miami, Oklahoma City and Dublin were just some of the places I stopped by, refusing to spend longer than two days in one place.  
But it was all going to plan; I hadn't seen any other vampires. The only interaction I had was with the humans, and I only did that so I could lure them to their deaths.

My hatred for this life grew a little more every day.  
Especially on the days I had to feed.  
What sort of a life was it to be on the run, tormented by the constant thoughts of the death that always happens around me – both vampires and humans.  
I hated knowing the humans I was forced to slaughter had friends and family who would always be asking what happened to them.  
And even for those who had committed crimes, who was I to decide those who die? Was not that decision one for God?  
Even thinking them of lesser beings had failed completely. All vampires were once human; we were all once weak and fragile, susceptible to the dangers of life. Who were we to criticize someone who could be one of us given the opportunity?

I growled lowly at myself in irritation as I rolled over and stared up at the starry sky.  
Maybe one day I might find answers to the numerous questions I asked.

* * *

**_Boring? I am sorry if you believe so, but also don't forget to review to tell me how to make it unboring! :D_**

**_Why not pass on the link to this story if you think your friends or family might enjoy this. :P_**

**_Chapter 6 is in the works I assure you!  
Here's hoping it isn't there for too long. XD_**

_**Random Song:  
**Get It Faster - Jimmy Eat World_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello again. Been a fair while since I updated due to my school exams being on.  
This chapter is fairly short but I will have loads more time to write now hopefully because of the fact that school is practically over._**

**_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my readers, and especially to Miss Mahalia Jane Deehan!  
(Those darn pirate werewolves!!)_**_  
**And to Sarah: How's the chapter going? :P**_

**_Read and review and I will make sure to put writing the next chapters on top of my priorities list!_**

******__****_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer (for further proof visit my profile)._**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
I growled lowly at myself in irritation as I rolled over and stared up at the starry sky.  
Maybe one day I might find answers to the numerous questions I asked.**

It had been a year since their deaths. A whole twelve months, probably more.  
Time passed all too quickly when one wasn't paying attention to it.  
Of course, when that person was going from time zone to time zone every day, it was hard to keep up with what the actual time was.

I had just arrived in America for what must have been the thousandth time after spending the last few days in China.  
Thoughts of finding a home once again occupied my mind.  
A year had been more than enough time to shake off the Volturi, surely. They'd be expecting me to go to a big town again, I would have to go to a smaller town but no so small as to draw attention to myself by simply moving in...  
And again, they would probably expect somewhere on the coast – I had a thing for cities near the sea. That meant I would have to go inland, but again, it couldn't be a small inland town.  
After another day of just thinking of the perfect place, I decided to start off my new life in Ann Arbor.  
It wasn't massively huge or small and there were definitely enough people that one for dinner wouldn't be missed too much.  
If my hunting habits became too obvious, I would just move.

My mind was reeling with ideas for my home, my looks, my voice, where I would work, all the things that usually seemed so tedious were suddenly a little fun.  
I guess I was just excited that soon I would be able to find a home and attempt to make some sort of friendship with someone; it caused an odd warm, tingling sensation deep inside me.

* * *

As I drained the last of the blood from the homeless woman and put her back in the dumpster she had called home, I muttered to myself. "I wish killing wasn't so hard."

I'd just set alight her body when I heard a small gasp from behind me.  
The smell of dark chocolate and peppermint hit me and their thoughts ran through my head.  
_Another one?  
_I had expected another homeless person but I was greeted by a small girl of no more than sixteen with brown hair streaked with lighter colours standing there, staring directly at me.  
I could tell what she was in a heartbeat – well a figurative heartbeat for me, and her...  
She was a vampire, through and through.

"Is there something I could help you with?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I extinguished the flames I had created.

"Nothing in particular." She said quickly and looked me directly in the eyes.  
My jaw literally dropped in shock as I saw her eyes.  
There was no doubt in my mind this girl was a vampire. But those eyes.  
Ignoring the fact that they were unnaturally huge, their colour was what startled me. Those golden eyes...  
"Is something wrong?"

"Y-your eyes, how is it possible." I moved forward quickly and stood close, examining the small girl's unmistakable golden eyes.  
"They're so..." Pretty? Amazing? Odd? I couldn't find the right word to describe them. "How is it done? Do you only feed off certain types of humans or do you have to have an emotional bond with the victim before you kill them?"  
I couldn't keep the questions in; they just exploded out of me.

She chuckled a little and then looked behind me to the dumpster and sadness swept across her facial expression, ridding any sign she had just laughed.  
"Nothing like that." She sighed, walking over to the dumpster and shaking her head.  
"The sun is about to come up, and we will both need to be away from the sun, lest we be spotted and the Volturi come for us for allowing the humans to know of us."

"But I must know. How is it done? When you were transformed did you just wake up with golden eyes? Do they still go black when you're hungry like other vampires? Is it your power?"

"I need to go. But if you come to my town tomorrow night, I promise to answer your _many_ questions." She chuckled again and began walking off at a human pace. "Meet me in Hell, at the start of Centerline Drive at eleven."  
She took another few steps before she turned and looked at me again. "My name is Mahalia by the way."

"Courtney."  
She nodded once then ran off.  
"How very unusual." I said to myself before I too ran off, to the apartment I had started living in a month ago.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one is coming soon._**

**_Don't forget to review because I love the feeling I get when I read reviews for my stories. :D_**

_**Random Song:  
**I Belong To You [Mon Coeur S'ouvre A Ta Voix] - Muse_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ah the joys of being on holiday... I actually had trouble writing this chapter because I was unsure how to go about it, it wasn't until I went up to my dad's for a week did I finally finish writing it. It would have been released earlier except I wanted someone to go over it and the fact that there's no internet at my dad's house._**

**_So! Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter!  
(To Maha: Sorry I was unable to run this by you before I uploaded, but you are in Fiji.)_**

**_Review as always please._**

******__****_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer (for further proof visit my profile)._**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**"**How very unusual." I said to myself before I too ran off, to the apartment I had started living in a month ago.**

It was nearing eleven, so only a few people were out and about, none of them paid much attention to me – a person in a large hooded jacket is nothing out of the average in the weeks leading up to winter.  
None of them gave the person standing in front of the ice cream store a second look, not one of them saw me shaking slightly from my silent laughter at the name, _Screams Ice Cream and Halloween_.  
Eventually I started walking at a human pace to the street that Mahalia had told me to meet her at.

I had been sitting at the corner of Centerline Drive for just over five minutes when I saw her approaching.  
Her eyes were just a shade darker than the day before – a fact that would have gone unnoticed if I had been looking at them with human eyes.  
"You haven't been here long have you?" She asked as she took a seat next to me.

"No." I lied.  
Trying to remain looking normal, I opened my closed fist and ignited a fire there. She had already seen this power last night as I controlled the fire in the dumpster, so no point in pretending I couldn't control fire.  
"I don't mind waiting so long as I know I will be rewarded for my patience."

"Well I suppose I better start talking soon, but I'd rather we went back to my place." I could see from the corner of my eye the amazement etched into her every feature as she watched my fire flickering in my palm.  
_I wonder what would happen if I touched the flame?_

"It's safe you know." I told her turning to look at her for the first time. "You could touch it, and I promise it wouldn't hurt you."  
Tentatively she put her hand near the flame and after further hesitation she placed her fingertips inside my fire.  
"See, it's just warm. It won't harm you unless I want it to, and I wouldn't hurt another vampire unless they were threatening my life."

"It's amazing." She gasped as she spun her hand around in the flame which I had made bigger so now I needed both my hands to hold it. "Absolutely astounding how it doesn't burn us."  
She withdrew her hand slowly as if she was afraid fast movements would make the fire burn her.  
As quickly as I had created the fire, I snuffed it out.  
"I would be safe in assuming that is your power, correct?"

"Yes." I smiled and stood. She followed suit and smiled back at me. "So Miss Golden-Eyes, where to?"

* * *

Looking around the living room you wouldn't think that it was someone's house, but rather a library.  
Bookshelves lined every wall and in them were books packed in so tight there was either little or no room left on the shelf. More books littered the floor in piles and clusters and the coffee table was nearly invisible under them.  
"I would have to take a guess and say you enjoy reading?" I laughed, as Mahalia was forced to move some books off the couch so I would have somewhere to sit.

"But of course." She said with a chuckle, placing the books and magazines she had picked up from the couch and moved them to somewhere in another room.  
"I heard you, you know." She stated, looking me in the eye as she took a seat next to me. "About wishing killing wasn't hard... I was wondering what you meant by hard though. Do you find it difficult to actually," She swallowed hard and looked at her feet. "_Kill _them? Or is it psychological?"  
At first I didn't know if I should tell her, she was just a golden-eyed vampire I had met yesterday, a complete stranger to me.  
Against the part of me that told me this girl should know as little about me as possible, I told her the truth.  
"I was once like you." She admitted with a sheepish grin after I had explained.  
"I used to despise the times I would grow so hungry that I would just snap and take the life of the closest person. But after meeting Sarah and the others, I now have a better way of life."

"And this way of life has given you your golden eyes?"  
She nodded and looked into my eyes as if searching for something.  
We remained like that for a short while, her looking at me as if I were a great puzzle that she wished to put together and I looking past her to pictures that often flooded my mind whenever I shut my eyes.

"You're a very closed off sort of person aren't you?" She asked suddenly.  
It was my turn to nod as I just watched her turn away from me. "I can tell because your eyes, they are dead. You don't let them express your emotions. Not everyone you meet is bad. Chances are you judge people too quickly." She smiled slightly. "Maybe a change in diet would help you open up."

"Change in diet?"

"Yes. That's why my eyes are golden." She pointed to her eyes as she spoke – because apparently my staring at them isn't a sign I have noticed her eyes.  
"You'll probably not like the idea of it, but trust me, you will feel so much better."

"To stop from feeling this guilt of taking lives, I would try anything."

"Delightful!" She clapped her hands together and moved to standing in front of me. "Well then, I believe it's about time I actually told you the way to get golden eyes."  
The suspense must have caused me to go insane, because there was no way Mahalia actually said what she said next.  
"Animal blood. Instead of human."

"Sorry, what?" All vampires had super-hearing, but at that moment, I began thinking that maybe I was a little different and didn't have the same level of hearing as the rest.

"Oh come now, you heard. Animal blood. Now before you say a bad word about it, I know it doesn't taste as nice and it doesn't satisfy your hunger completely, but it is completely possible to live on it, and by doing so, we don't have to be riddled with the guilt and thoughts that maybe that person we just killed had someone who is sitting at home waiting for them."

My mind seemed to be racing faster than I could run but at the same time going slower than evolution.  
A thousand unfinished thoughts were pushed forcefully from my mind by a single thought – or was it a million thoughts on just one topic?  
Either way, I could think of nothing more than the idea of being able to live my life without having to take the life of another human again. The idea that _animal blood_ was the answer to the question I had been asking for a great many years – why can't killing be easier? I almost laughed aloud to the answer I gave myself.  
_Because you've been killing the wrong species all these years! HA!_

"I'm afraid I do not know how to go about instructing and helping those who are new to the diet of animal blood, so I will be unable to further help you with this." Mahalia said rather suddenly, causing my head to whip round to look at her so fast if she blinked she would have missed it.  
"I know, it seems unfair that I have helped you so much but I honestly cannot do it."

"Then another will help me surely. What of that Sarah you spoke of? The woman who showed you this way of life, where might I find her?" Even though I could easily locate her, I needed to keep up the charade that my name is Courtney and that my power is to control fire and nothing more.

Mahalia hesitated, sighing she looked me straight in the eye again.  
She must have found what she was looking for in them because she soon stood up, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and had scribbled down something.  
"You will find them at this address. They have recently moved in and I am the only one outside of their coven that knows of their new home," She handed me the paper which had been folded in half. "And if they should attack you, do not fight back, but rather just tell them my name."

"Thank you. For all you have told me just now, I thank you." I bowed my head, placing the paper with the address I was soon to be visiting in my pocket. "Although the spoken word does not show my thanks properly... is there something I could do to thank you properly?"

"Not unless you find a first edition hardcover copy of _The Horse and His Boy_. But the greatest thanks I have is the knowledge that there's another vampire that is not killing humans – because they do that enough amongst themselves without us pitching in."  
However unfortunately true her last statement had been, I still found it amusing enough for a small laugh to escape my lips.  
"Well, the night is old and you will probably want to set out for Sarah A.S.A.P. and I'm sure you are going to need to pack some stuff up before you leave."

"Yes. I'll find you that book by all the names of all the Gods. Thank you once again, and thank you for so freely allowing me into your home tonight. I hope you live a life longer than time will measure and that we one day meet again."

And there it was. An answer to my questions and an address written on a piece of paper neatly folded in my pocket. Happy thoughts running though my mind as I walked back out of the golden-eyed girl's house.  
For the first time in over a year, I was truly happy.

* * *

**_Yeah? No?  
How was it?  
Please tell me how it was in a review._**

**_BTW. DJ, prepare to be made. XD_**

_**Random Song:  
**She Doesn't Get It - The Format_


End file.
